


I'm a Huge Fan

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Impala, M/M, Time Travel, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean time travels to meet his idol and it does not go as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Huge Fan

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by [unforth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth)
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. The stories labeled Writing Prompt Wednesday are not actually a series.

Castiel Novak was always the last to leave the theater. Theoretically he could leave someone else to finish up and close- he had a really great staff- but he could never bring himself to do it. The theater was his baby and he couldn’t leave before she was ready for the next day.

 

“You need to start taking a day.” Charlie said as they sorted through the day’s paperwork.

 

Castiel didn’t even look up. “Go home, Charlie.”

 

“Just one day a week, Cas. Get some sun- you’re looking pale.”

 

“I don’t need a day.” Castiel wasn’t usually short with anyone, but it was almost 2 a.m. and it had been a long day.

 

Charlie took it in stride, giving him a little side-eye as she finished her stack. “Whatever you say.” She grabbed her jacket from the hook and pulled it on before grabbing her bag. “I just don’t know how you’re ever going to meet anyone here.”

 

“I met you here.”

 

“It’s not my fault you play awesome movies and I had to come every weekend for months.”

 

Castiel grinned. “Go home, Charlie. Dorothy probably wants to see you.”

 

“You know, if you take a day off you could find your own Dorothy.”

 

“Go home, Charlie.”

 

Castiel took her by the elbow and walked her out of the office. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waggled his fingers at her and went back into the office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

Charlie was nice, she was kind, she was his friend. But she was pushy. It was actually one of the reasons he hired her- she was able to push the vendors harder than he could and she made the teenagers actually work hard. But she didn’t see the line where Castiel’s personal life began and he had learned quickly to ignore her when she crossed the line.

 

Castiel returned to his desk to finish up the last few days and when he finished he grabbed his coat and locked the office on his way out. One last trip through the theaters to make sure everything was clean, and-

 

Castiel stopped halfway down the stairs. A man stood in the lobby, sandy brown hair, broad shoulders, in a leather jacket and jeans. He looked up at Castiel and smiled, teeth flashing bright.

“We’re closed, sir.” Castiel continued down the stairs. Maybe Charlie forgot to lock the front doors after they closed.

 

“Castiel Novak?”

 

“That’s me.” Castiel slowed again. “Can I help you?” He kept space between them.

 

“Come with me if you want to live.”

 

Castiel blinked. The man seemed so earnest and a little desperate- like it was really true. “You’re quoting Terminator?” Castiel asked.

 

The man frowned and blinked, shook himself a little and reset himself with shoulders pulled back and chin up.

 

“Run!” He insisted.

 

Castiel looked around. No one was there, the theater was quiet, nothing obvious outside. “Are you alright?” he asked. The man didn’t seem to be drunk, but mental illness was certainly a possibility.

 

“Um… I have a time machine?” The man broke into a sloppy grin, almost a laugh and Castiel felt relief flood his body.

 

“Did Charlie put you up to this? Charlie! That was a terrible joke!” Castiel called. But then there was no Charlie and his nerves flared up again.

 

“Okay, okay. This isn’t working.” The man muttered to himself. He regrouped, smiled at Castiel again and came over to where Castiel still stood three steps up from the main floor. He offered his hand.

 

“My name is Dean.”

 

Castiel shook his hand warily. “And you already know I’m Castiel. We are closed for the night. But we’re running Indiana Jones 1-3 when we reopen if you want to come back.”

 

“I really do have a time machine.”

 

“Okay, buddy.” Castiel led the way to to the front door and Dean followed. Castiel showed him out with a terse smile and Dean went willingly. Cas held back inside the building, eager to lock it after him.

 

Dean smiled at him from outside and Castiel said goodbye, quickly closing and locking the door, but trying to make it look like he wasn’t paranoid.

 

Dean waved and walked down the sidewalk and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. His hands started to shake and he decided he couldn’t go home. Not yet. Castiel went back up to the office and locked himself in. He sat in his chair and just breathed for a moment. Should he call the police? Nothing really happened- if he came back again he’d call. The guy seemed fairly normal except for the weird comments, but didn’t they always say that about murderers? “He seemed so nice and normal…”

 

He decided to call Charlie. She wouldn’t be asleep yet and she would laugh and make him feel better. Castiel dug in his coat pocket for his phone and dialed. He looked up when the phone started to ring and Dean was standing right there.

 

“Holy shit!” Castiel jumped back, hitting the wall and dropping his phone. Dean came around the desk and leaned down to pick up the phone. He frowned at it and ended the call. He looked at Castiel.

 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Castiel gasped out.

 

“I told you- time machine.”

 

“There’s no such-”

 

“Not now. But about- 2346, I think? Maybe 2347. Something like that. That’s when they figured it out. You have to get a special license though.” Dean winked at him.

 

“Then where is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your time machine.”

 

“It’s in mini-mode.” Dean dug in his pocket and held out his hand toward Castiel. In his palm was a little car- it looked like a toy model of a 1967 Impala.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“I can show you if you come outside.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

“The car won’t fit in here. I don’t want to destroy your office.”

 

Castiel squinted at him. Dean seemed earnest- not dangerous- and if they went outside maybe he’d be gone for sure. Castiel obviously hadn’t locked up properly and Dean had come back in and followed him up.

 

“Okay.”

 

Dean grinned and closed his hand around the car. “Excellent!” He went to the door, unlocked it and went out. Castiel stood staring at the now unlocked door long enough that Dean popped his head back around the corner.

 

“Are you coming?”

 

Castiel nodded absently and followed Dean down the stairs. He had to unlock the front door too and the pit in his stomach grew larger.

 

“Stay on the sidewalk.” Dean warned as he stepped off the curb. He held out the hand with the Impala in it, shook his hand three times and on the last time threw the miniature to the ground. In an instant it was full sized and Dean grinned at Castiel.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“You should have opened with that.” Castiel said, still shocked by what had just happened.

 

Dean laughed.” I watched all your favorite movies before I got here and I thought you’d appreciate the quotes.”

 

“You watched my what?”

 

Dean smiled and the light behind his eyes warmed Castiel too. “I’m sorry- I’m a huge fan of yours. I’ve read everything about your life and seen all of your paintings and films. You live such an amazing life and I… I want to be part of it.” Dean turned sheepish at the end and Castiel swore he saw a little flush to his cheeks in the streetlights.

 

“I barely paint and I have never made a film,” Castiel said.

 

Dean grinned again and leaned against the car. “You will. It starts here in this theater with the youth arts program you started. You’re going to be famous.”

 

“I don’t want to be famous.”

 

Dean laughed. “Look how humble you are- all the books say how much you dislike fame, but you do it for the program kids. You use your fame to change their lives. You save them, Castiel Novak, and I want to see it happen.” Dean grinned again, sly this time. “Plus it doesn’t hurt that you are super hot. That’s part of how you get famous.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “This is all… I don’t know how you did that car trick thing, but all the things you’re saying… No offense, but you’re crazy.”

 

“I can prove it. I’ll take you forward and you can read all about yourself.” Dean took a few steps down the car and opened the front passenger door. He looked at Castiel, offering him the ride with his eyes.

 

Castiel looked Dean right in the eye and found that he believed him.

 

“Okay.”

  
  
  


Prompt from @unforth-ninawaters on [Writing Prompt Wednesday](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/131148901533/writing-prompt-wednesday-time-travel)

  
“Come with me if you want to live”... oh wait you’ve seen that movie… “Run”... you’ve seen that show too… okay… seriously??? I just saw your picture in an old book and you’re a hottie and I thought, hey, if I come sauntering in with a time machine and a jazzed up story, it’d be easy to sweep you off your feet AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all comments.
> 
> You can find more of my work at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
